The Keep:Challenge Quest
= Official page for members of Challenge Quest Party! = Party Challenges Member Bios lightcygne: Charactrer Bio: My current iteration is in the role of a Healer. I've completed the other three roles. Each one has pros/cons. Being a Healer is a bit of a relief after being a Warrior, because I felt a lot of pressure to wrack up high damage against bosses in that role. I know I can't as a Healer, so I've relaxed a bit. All I have to do is check in with the health of the other party members a couple of times a day and cast a blessing or two if necessary. I do miss being able to get those high points, though! Right now, I've released all the pets, hatched them again, and I'm working on getting them all grown up and replaced. Habitica helps me manage self-care, housework, business, and school. It's become a very important part of how my life runs. And it's fun too. IRL: I'm a psychotherapist and life coach in the San Francisco Bay Area. I'm also a do ctoral student, earning a PhD in Mind-Body Medicine. I've completed all of my coursework but am stalled trying to get my proposed research approved. With all that, I don't have a lot of time for hobbies or social life, but lately have been making small efforts in that direction. I live with, and serve, two glorious felines, Angus (orange tabby) and Charys (incredibly fluffy white cat). I recently adopted two more cats, Tygris and Merys, who were moved from shelters in areas devastated by the wildfires to make more room for injured and/or displaced animals. I'm still working to integrate them into the family (10/20/17), but hoping everyone can learn to get along! kirbyem: I'm a 3rd year Exercise Science student with plans to go on to a Master of Physiot herapy next year. I'm currently living in Melbourne, Australia with my husband, but we tend to move around pretty frequently - between us we've lived in Canada, US, India, China & the Netherlands, and we are most likely moving to Sydney next year. Outside of study and work, I enjoy rock climbing, cycling, video games, baking, podcasts and napping. While our nomadic lives don't lend themselves to pet ownership, I am obsessed with animals - I am that person that stops to pet every dog tied up outside shops! JosephK: I'm a lawyer working in Ohio. Married with 2 daughters (including EllieSquid Girl), 2 cats and a dog. I enjoy reading, writing, and some martial arts. I'm using Habitica to try to get more consistency, especially on my low priority tasks. So far, it's helped a lot with paying bills, Spanish lessons, and even managing some projects at work. kiarastudios: I'm currently an online English teacher and studying graphic design, living in Costa Rica but hoping to move back to New Zealand soon. I use Habitica to make sure I make progress on personal projects, such as my artwork, photography, fitness, Spanish and German, as well as make sure my doggies get some entertainment and excercise every day. If you want to see my art check out kiara-studios.com! Quest Wishlist The following are quests that party members have on their wishlist. If you're planning on starting one for a party mate, consider making sure that they are not currently Resting in the Inn and have logged on recently, or drop them a message! Category:The Armory